Growing up
by LoveUriah101
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Uriah and Zeke when they grow up. Rated T cuz they're in Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. I'm back and this time I'm ready to finish the story. (Mostly because this will be a collection of one-shots) I'm expecting to have one chapter up at least every other day until the 29th and after that you'll get a story once or twice a month. See why I'm not doing a real story? The suspense would be killing you guys. Oh and in case you didn't read the summary this is a collection of one-shots about Uriah and Zeke growing up in Dauntless.**

**Bringing him home**

Hana looked down at her new baby boy who was sleeping in her arms. "We're gonna bring you home now little Uriah." Hana says as she walks out of the infirmary and into the Pit. She then walks up the stairs and into their apartment.

"Mommy! Mommy! You're home!" cries Zeke. Running up to hug his mother.

"Ezekiel look, this is you're new baby brother. His name is Uriah."

"You-ree-ah" **(This is how I pronounce his name. You got a problem with that?)** pronounces 2 year old Zeke. Hana laughs.

"Yes, Uriah." Hana replies, laughing and placing Uriah on the couch. Then she leaves the room. Zeke walks up to Uriah and sits down next to him.

"Hi wittle bwoter. I'm your big bwo Zeke. This is our house and we are in Dauntless. We do fun tings in Dauntless. I'm gonna teach you eveweting I know." Zeke hugs him and goes to his room.

**It's short yes I realize that but that's because this is the very first story and there's not much to do when Uriah can't even talk. The next ones will be longer but I can't promise by how much. Well let me know how you like it. Also let me know whether or not you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE AT THE BOTTOM**

**I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorite or reviewed this story you know who you are. This chapter will be a little bit of a time skip Uriah is 3 and Zeke is 5. I don't know when the dauntless start training but based on how young the leaders are I'm gonna assume that it's at a fairly young age. **

**Toddlers at Training**

Zeke walks up to Uriah's bed and starts jumping on it. "Uriah get up!" he yells. "Today's your first day of Dauntless Training!". Uriah hears this and jumps out of bed faster than you could say "Dauntless".

"Training! Training! Training!" Uriah cheers running around the bedroom. Hana, woken up by his yelling walks into the room with a smile on her face.

"Yes, training is today, but you're going to be late if you don't get ready now." announces Hana over the cheering of the boys. They both get dressed and brush their teeth. Hana goes back to her room to wake her husband, Mike, up and get ready her self.

The family meets in the living room. "Time to go down to the Pit," says Mike, "you wanna have a nice big breakfast for your first day of training." Mike opens the door and the kids all rush out. He smiles at Hana and they run after their boys. They reach the cafeteria and grab muffins while the boys pile their plates with food. Hana goes over to help Uriah carry all the food back to the table. The second Uriah and Zeke sit down they start shoving their mouths with food. Hana and Mike just laugh.

After breakfast the boys headed to the training rooms to meet with their instructors. "Uriah this is Keith and Kelly. The are the teachers. Keith teaches us and Kelly teaches the girls and sometimes they work together." Zeke told Uriah. "Come with me, let's go line up." Zeke ran over to the line of boys aged 3-7 with Uriah right behind him.

"Bye!" called Hana.

"Have fun!" yelled Mike, and they both left.

"Ok boys!" shouted Keith. "I want you to get into age groups all of the 3 year olds go wait by the track, 4 and 5 year olds you can go to the targets and the rest of you can meet by the punching bags." Zeke pointed Uriah towards the track and they both ran off to their respective stations. "Here's what you will do, 6s are practicing their punches, 7s you're doing you kicks. 4s I want you grabbing balls and throwing them from the 20ft line, 5s you will be doing the same from 40ft, try not to hit each other. I will be helping the 3s if you need me just call." Keith then walks over towards Uriah's group and introduces himself. "For those of you who don't know me I'm Keith. I will be teaching you how to live in Dauntless. Today we will be starting with some running to see your speed, we will be doing this for the next month and the we will move on to strength. You will come here and 9:00 am every morning and you will leave at 12:00 pm. What we will do know is a short 100m sprint that will be timed. Who wants to go first?" Uriah thought he could do this no problem and raises his hand right away. "You, in the red shirt, what's your name?" Keith asks, pointing at Uriah.

"Uriah Pedrad." replies Uriah.

"Well Uriah you get to go first. Our previous record for this run is 30 seconds set by your brother I think. We will tell you your score at the end if anyone can beat that there will be a special announcement at dinner." Keith said. This gave Uriah even more incentive to go fast he wanted so badly to beat his brother, Zeke, mom, and dad would be so happy. Ok, maybe not Zeke as much but it would be cool to see the look on his face. Uriah stepped up to the starting line. "Ok Uriah, on your mark, get set, go!" Uriah sprinted as fast as he could to the end of the track. He knew that he had to beat his brother. When he finished and looked back he saw that everyone was cheering. He must have gone fast.

The rest of the 3 year olds go, but Uriah doesn't think that any of them went as fast as he did. When he ran the wind blew through his hair and he had so much fun. I was like running through the Pit with Zeke except faster. He had a blast. He looked up to see the last person run past the finish line and Keith walk up to the group. "Most of you did well there are some people though that look like total pansycakes when the run and we will have to fix that." Keith tells the group. Pansycakes, I like that word thinks Uriah, why have I never heard it before? He is snapped out of his thoughts when Keith starts talking again. "Now all of you are going to run around the track for 10 minutes to practice endurance. Whoever runs around the track the most times wins."

"Wins what?" A boy named Lenny asked.

"Well bragging right of course!" replied Keith. "Ready, set, run!" The children set off. Uriah did not win this time. Seems like he's better at short distance than long distance. "Well guys that's the end of todays class. Go find your parents or make your way down to the Pit." The kids all rush towards the doors. All of them except Uriah. He turns to Keith.

"Keith you didn't tell us how fast we ran." says Uriah looking up at his trainer. Keith laughs.

"Well Uriah lets just say your brother will be very jealous tonight at dinner." Uriah thinks for a moment and then his face lights up with understanding.

"Yay!" he cheers, and runs to meet his parents.

**You probably all know how the rest of the day goes and this isn't an actual story so I'm gonna stop it here. For anyone who wants clarification these are one shots but they will go in order as Zeke and Uriah grow up. It's kind of like a story except there's no real plot line. Please review to let me know how I did. From now on if you want a reply to your review write "papaya" at the end of your review (or anywhere I'm not picky).**

**IMPORTANT UPDATE**

**Sorry that I couldn't update but we had a huge blackout and my computer and wifi were down. I got a tiny but of wifi now so I'm writing this on my iPod but I might not be able to post another chapter until the 27th or 28th. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I couldn't update there was a blackout and I had no computer or wifi (not to mention heat and light). Anyways I'm back now with a new chapter and some news. Do you want good news or bad news first? Well you don't really have the choice so I'm gonna do bad news: This is the start of very infrequent updates. I'm going on vacation next week and then school starts up again so you'll be waiting a while to get updates. Good news: Uriah and Zeke are getting older so they can do more interesting stuff. So yeah, Uriah is 6 and Zeke is 8 just FYI I will keep skipping ages until I reach 10 and 12 so that they can start real stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting these but I'm not Veronica Roth, I do not own Divergent, or anything in this story, seeing as I have not copyrighted it yet.**

**The First Prank**

"C'mon Uriah." Zeke said motioning with his hands before turning around and running towards the Pit. Uriah shot after him like a rocket. Zeke ran through the Pit into a small hallway that Uriah didn't recognize.

"Where are we going?" Uriah asked. Running in front of his brother so that he would stop running.

"I was exploring the compound while you were at training and I found a secret room that I want to show you. It's perfect for us to organize our prank for Max." Zeke explained. "Now come we don't want anyone to catch us in the halls." Uriah moves out of his way to let Zeke go in front and they keep running down the halls. A few turns later Zeke stops in front of a door and peeks inside. "Good, there's no one here c'mon." Zeke says pushing the door open. Uriah follows him inside, letting the door fall shut behind him.

The room is fairly small with a table, a few chairs, a blackboard, and stacks of paper. The first thing Zeke does is look around for security cameras to make sure that there are none, he doesn't want to get caught. When he's sure that there are none he turns on the light. Uriah looks around the room to take it all in and then turns towards his brother. "So are we going with truth serum or peace serum?" he asks.

"I don't know, the peace serum is easier to get cuz the Amity like everyone but Max has his first faction meeting on that day so truth serum would ruin it for him. Although a slight overdose of peace serum could be pretty funny too." Zeke answers. The brothers sit in silence for a few seconds before Uriah speaks up.

"I think that we should do the peace serum, we know that Lily can get it for us, her mom is the faction leader. Getting the truth serum from Candor would be way to hard." Uriah suggests. "So Lily gets us the peace serum, you distract Max for a minute while I put the serum in his food and then we both go away and don't get caught." Uriah smiles at Zeke "Couldn't be easier." he says sarcastically.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Zeke. "I mean we could get in huge trouble if we get caught."

"The brave and mighty Zeke is afraid of a faction leader? Stop being a pansycake!" Uriah says and both boys burst out laughing.

"You're never... bringing that... back... you know." Zeke says in between burst of laughter.

**One day later... At school... (Monday)**

Zeke jumps down from the climbing wall and runs over to a small girl in red and yellow. She is short and thin with brown curly hair and dark skin. She wears a loose red top with a long flowing yellow skirt, she has bracelets lining her wrists and a yellow headband with a red flower on it. "Lily!" Zeke shouts, running over to the girl. "Lily I have a teeny favour to ask you," he starts when he catches up to the girl, "I need some peace serum, 2 doses for an adult male." Zeke looks over at her to let her know that she has to answer quick, inter-faction friendships, or even talking isn't encouraged.

"Zeke why do I have the feeling that you're going to get in trouble?" she asks.

"Probably because I'm doing something that could get me in trouble. Please? I won't tell anyone you gave it to me." he answers.

"Ok fine, meet me in the back field tomorrow at lunch and I'll have it for you." Lily says.

"Thanks." Zeke replies, giving Lily a smile and then running off to go meet Shauna.

**Saturday... At the compound... (It's not my fault that you can't set up a prank in 1 day)**

The Pedrad family walks down to the Pit for breakfast. Zeke and Uriah walking ahead and talking in hushed voices.

"Are you ready?" Zeke asks Uriah.

"Yep, stop worrying you're supposed to be Dauntless." Uriah says giving Zeke a playful punch in the shoulder. "Now come on, start acting normal." he says right before bursting into a sprint. Zeke runs after him, screaming. They reach the cafeteria and look for Max, they see him waiting in line for his food and they get in line too to get theirs. While they wait Zeke slips Uriah the syringe containing the peace serum. Eventually they get their food and find a table with their friends Luke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren and Ace.

"Hey guys!" yells Ace.

"Where've you been this week? I've barely seen you Uri." asks Marlene.

"Just around, doing some stuff with Zeke, you'll see soon." Uriah replies. The group keeps talking, eating and laughing. Zeke looks to Uriah to give him the signal and they both excuse themselves from the table to make their way towards Max.

"One sec guys I need to go do something." Zeke says getting up. "C'mon Uriah." They both walk over to where Max is sitting and Zeke starts screaming. Being a leader Max goes over to ask what's wrong, he can't have Dauntless-borns being injured for life before even choosing Dauntless. As Max walks away Uriah takes the syringe full of peace serum and sticks it into what's left of his muffin. Then he walks back to their table to continue eating.

"Why were you over at Max's table?" Lauren asks him.

"Uh no reason." Uriah replies. "You'll see later." The group looks at him suspiciously. Lucky for Uriah Zeke walks up at that moment and sits down. Both boys look towards Max and finish off his muffin. Then they look at each other and smile. Then they turn towards their friends and keeps eating.

"Guys look at Max." Marlene says, pointing towards their faction leader and laughing. They all look towards him and see Max walking around the cafeteria giggling and hugging anyone in his way. They all burst out laughing, Uriah and Zeke especially. They see Harrison, another Dauntless leader, take Max by the elbow to walk him out of the room but before he can Max jumps on his back as if he were getting a piggyback. The whole faction starts laughing at seeing their faction leader like this. Harrison piggy backs Max out of the cafeteria with a scowl on his face, and the laughter continues long after they leave the room.

Later that night when they're going to bed Zeke looks at Uriah and says "Well that was a job well done." and they both laugh.

**A/N: So Max had grey hair in the books which are 10 years later and leaders can be as young as 18 so I'm assuming that he was still a leader back then. Also in case you were wondering Ace and Luke are mine, they were not in the book. I think that's it please reaview and tell me what you think. If you have any questions, ideas, suggestions, complaints, whatever. **


End file.
